


【孙沃】一小段没有意义的更衣室车

by greentuan



Category: Figure Skating RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentuan/pseuds/greentuan
Summary: Sergei and Maxim are having sex before a class.反正在更衣室里就那么做了。
Relationships: Maxim Kovtun/Sergei Voronov





	【孙沃】一小段没有意义的更衣室车

「嘘，别出声。」

马克西姆正忙着解开自己的裤子，而谢尔盖的屁股正不耐烦的摩擦着他的大腿。他们甚至还穿着冰鞋，谢尔盖不得不将整个人靠在薄薄一层的更衣室墙壁上，墙壁发出危险的吱呀声。马克西姆捞住谢尔盖，避免可怜的墙壁不堪重负。

「快点啊」谢尔盖从牙缝里催促他。

马克西姆终于对付完了自己的裤子。谢尔盖的身体在刚刚的前戏中早已为他做好准备。马克西姆毫无障碍的顶进最深处，谢尔盖发出一声压抑着却仍不算小声的呻吟。马克西姆干脆把三根手指塞进他嘴里。

「唔。」谢尔盖的唇舌包住手指，没有咬他。

马克西姆搂着谢尔盖的腰，他们贴的更近，也进入的更深。谢尔盖的臀部的皮肤光滑柔软，形状挺翘，长期运动使得肌肉富有弹性。马克西姆捏了一把，谢尔盖自己动了动。像在催促。

「好了。」马克西姆轻声抚慰急不可耐的恋人。「我怕太快了你忍不住叫出来被别人听见。」但他还是加快了速度，谢尔盖绷紧了腰迎合他，舌尖不自主地舔舐马克西姆的手指。马克西姆坚定地攻击某一点之后，他们一起达到了顶峰。

「操。」谢尔盖撑着墙壁喘粗气。「我还要上课。」

马克西姆给他拉上裤子，有意忽略了对方腿间的液体。「去吧。」他拍拍谢尔盖的屁股「你现在看起来脸色不错」


End file.
